This proposal is to support a portion of the costs of Methods in Protein Structure Analysis 2004 (MPSA2004). MPSA2004 will be the 15th in the series of MPSA international conferences on protein structure analysis that began in 1974. MPSA2004 will be held on the campus of the University of Washington, Seattle, WA August 29 through September 2, 2004 and is expected to attract 200-300 scientists. Twenty-three internationally recognized invited speakers have agreed to participate; additional participants will be chosen from submitted abstracts for short talks in the 10 topics that will be addressed. The aim of MPSA conferences is to communicate the latest, cutting-edge techniques in protein structure analysis and proteomics through science success stories as told by the scientific leaders who developed the technologies. Invited speakers are augmented by short talks chosen from abstracts to capture late breaking results. Biotechnology vendors are present to explain currently available commercial technology through workshops and demonstration booths. The overall aim is to provide a forum for exchanging the latest methods and ideas in protein structure analysis and proteomics to current and future practitioners.